


Can't Help But Lupine for You

by Pokey



Series: The New Wolfrisk Movies [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara is 15, Chara is trying to help with that, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frisk is 16, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a lycanthropic Injun with a nigga pass, Frisk loves grapes, Frisk seems insensitive but really they just don't know any better, Frisk used to be physically 3yrs younger but Chara didn't get resurrected 'til 4yrs later, Frisk's nickname is "Chubby", Gender Dysphoria, Growing Up Together, Gynecomastia, Hurt/Comfort, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Innocence, Kind of cringey but it's nothing too bad, Not as good as some of my other stories though :/, Other, Past Child Abuse, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Showers, Take notes Frisk, Their vocab is pretty limited, They don't mind, They just think it's stupid, Trying to settle on terminology for a new sensation they know nothing about, Wait don't read yet I'm not ready, Were-Creatures, apparently, charisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokey/pseuds/Pokey
Summary: In an alternate world, down an alternate path where the barrier wasn't destroyed. Frisk had failed to figure out how to break the barrier, and eventually, they began to grow up. Of course, once they managed to resurrect their little tag-along, feelings they didn't know existed began to spring up, remaining fairly hidden to even them. That is, until Chara unintentionally calls them forth.[Part of the Werewolf Frisk AU]





	Can't Help But Lupine for You

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try to make their personalities be as close to WitH as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delusional Wolfman almost becomes voyeur, comes undone for the first time. Young, perky redhead teen suffers from gender dysphoria, generally has no idea what their body is up to, rarely doesn't despise it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how much proofreading I've done here, I hope it isn't too bad. It's maybe not as cute as LCM was, but Frisk is older here, so. They're still innocent, just way hornier.

Chara sighs. They wonder why Sans isn't home yet, as they climb the stairs, having every intention of taking a shower. And yelling at Frisk for hogging it up 'til about a minute ago. The _water_ bill should go on to prove that mere _children_  such as the young lycanthrope could not be trusted with staying home alone, because apparently, even after five years of life underground, Frisk has not gotten any better about wasting time. It feels like it must have been two hours already, because they remember hearing it come on right before they took their nap. Well-- hmm, what's the time?

They lean over the banister, ducking so as to get a better look into the kitchen. ...Okay, so it has _actually_ been only about forty-five minutes, but that _is_ still a long while. Four-twenty in the afternoon, and they have only just now finished their turn in the "post-school" shower.

"Hmm-- four twenty..." Opening the door to the bathroom, they briefly try to remember why Frisk makes a mocking "hue hue hue" sound every time this number comes up, in conversation or otherwise. They don't understand; fake laugh or no, it's just a number, you moron. Must have been something the surface invented... it most likely came about just after Chara's time, since a certain dog, who may as well've been living under a rock for all they know of the world, has awareness of it. The joke's proliferation must've had a lot of time to spread if it became _that_ obscene.

Once they see they are alone in the bathroom, they mutter "finally," and on a whim, they turn to look in the mirror, examining their face. The first thing that draws their attention is their eyes, colored a bright, seething red. They never want to look at them too long, for the visceral, eerie feeling their pupils give off makes their skin crawl. ...They still wish that Alphys would have found a way to make them less scary, at least give them their old rust-colored pupils, but beggars can't be choosers.

They think about how strange it felt, leaving Frisk behind after four years of being bound together. They didn't want to go, they wanted to stay with them, they had said to the wolf, trying not to let the fear come out in their voice. The kid shushed them, however, placing a hand on their cheek, telling them everything would be okay.

Chara places their own hand on their cheek, recalling the sensation, the memory's phantom touch caressing them lovingly. Their heart begins to ache for that feeling, but they know there's no way of getting it without asking Chubby for it. The heat beginning to flood their face, it burns their cheeks and ears, and soon enough, their body. It makes their sweater itch, urges them to hurry up and ditch it; the idea doesn't bother them as much as they think it should, and they don't know how to feel about that.

"How bothersome," they mumble, feeling their shitty peach fuzz bristle against their collar as they tug their sweater off -- they might should dispel _that_  particular source of anxiety after the bath, when their skin won't irritate as easily. They would thank God for withholding their potential as a hairy motherfuck, but that is just preposterous.

Chara gingerly removes their gilded heart locket, still feeling bitter towards themself for ever believing something so silly. Shit, everything good they experienced in life they had to work for _themselves_. For example! Asriel wouldn't just bleat for them on a _whim_ , they had to boop his nose and tell him he was cute first.

They drop their sweater onto the toilet lid, thinking back on the dream they had earlier, smiling, at the memories that already begin to cushion their mind: running into Daddy's waiting arms... hiding their face in Mummy's robe... donning a flower crown that Ree made for them. ...They had played with the boy's ears as he threaded the gilded blossoms together. They started giggling a little bit when he eventually looked up, his lips puckered out of pretend annoyance. Oh, nooo, he "caught" them. They didn't try very hard to hide it, granted, but his feigned disapproval was always enough to get a cheeky grin from them.

Chara takes a deep breath, smiling with nostalgia, and sighs, reaching over to the faucet as they return to reality. 'Time to wash this oily filth away at last,' they think, and turn the water on. They drop their pants then, hearing the faucet rapidly charge up before the sweet, sweet background noise hits their ears. Maybe there's still some hot water left, if they're lucky. Chara had been asleep during Frisk's shower, though, and no one came home during the little nap, no one could stop the mutt from getting caught up in the shower's soothing time disparity and hogging it all.

"Oof." Rising to their full (and slowly increasing) height once more, they step out of their tights, carefully. They have some fabulous legs, but they are getting too awfully fluffy these days. Going to need a shave while they're in the bath, they think, looking over to see Steam. Hot water is coming from the shower head, surprisingly.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Yes?" They fold up the leggings, tossing them on the sweater, and receive an answer to that query: it ends up taking the form of Frisk, and they're _already opening the goddamn door_ like they're someone's parent.

"Hey..." Privacy _breached_ , holy _shit_ , get in nOW--!

A few echo-y thumps sound from behind the curtain as Chara jumps in, soap bottles and their own scrawny limbs colliding with the hollow plastic that made the shower up as they haphazardly tumble to safety.  
  
"Hey, uh, Chara..." Frisk's tenor rasp currently sounds marginally guiltier than usual. Chara stands beneath the shower head as they catch their breath. Their unkempt auburn hair is quickly soaking through, and their bangs are starting to dangle heavily across their vision. "I'm just here to-- um, sorry if I wasted all the hot water." Chara was holding their hands up to their temples, now, feeling the day's secretions beneath their fingers as they struggle to keep from exploding at them; you're kidding.  
  
"Frisk, you, _you_ \-- silly canine, you almost saw me naked." Chara's voice wavers a bit as they look for a way to recover their shot nerves. They quickly look around for a way of distracting themselves, their wet hair whipping water onto the inner curtain. Oh, here it is...  _there_ we go, now. They are quickly leaning back, using the trusty old washrag to wash the oil from their young face. They relax a little, the well-worn fabric's soft bumpiness helping to calm them. Always were far too timid.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry!" Chara can practically hear them fidgeting. What a goof. (As if they aren't a little bundle of nerves.)  
  
Frisk, on the other side of the curtain, was most definitely fidgeting, but for slightly different reasons.

"I, uh, made my shower colder about halfway through, sooo you should be nice and warm." They... they are sorry, but, to their worry, it's moreso because they didn't catch them than because they almost did. They do have a little crush on Chara, but why does nakedness matter?

"I am. Thanks, Chubs." Chara sounds legitimately grateful, and that sets them off, because they absolutely preen at any and all praise. It makes them want to return the feeling somehow, and the desire, lacking a proper outlet, manifests as a deep, aching _want_.

... _Yeah, I **bet** your body's getting so warm, now, so **hot** and **wet**_ \-- 

What the _fuck_? How horrible of them to think, that's private!  
  
They quickly exit the bathroom, leaving Chara to bathe, and softly shut the door behind them, worrying their lip. Didn't want to disturb Chara's shower any further. ...Of course, now they're picturing the proceedings.

They could picture their friend, steaming water slipping down their pale skin, beading up and sliding in all the right places. Their flushed cheeks, they'd feel so nice beneath Frisk's perpetually stimulation-craving fingers. Their eyes'd be closed, too, lips slightly parted as they run their hands through smooth, copper silk... they're resting on their hip, leaning back to let their hair flow down their neck, rest on their shoulders as they wash their slightly bumpy skin. Even with the bit of acne they're suffering from, they're so pretty, so adorable and cute, and so much cuter than Frisk is.  
  
They feel so dirty, for wanting to see them that way. They don't understand why, it's making them feel so weird. Their crotch is getting kind of achey, getting worse the more of Chara they think to imagine getting a close look at. They're pretty thin, so, they must have a taut stomach ( _such a cute little belly that they want to kiss--_ ), and they have a baby face, like Frisk does, but on them it made them look so good and kissable.

The thought that they could get to see their body, in person, for real is making Frisk feel the strange aching more and more. They quickly dash off to their room, shut the door behind them, and lean back into it, sighing as they slowly sink to the floor. Chara's petite body just seems more and more enticing as time goes on, and Frisk has to start pushing away intrusive thoughts of "go violate their privacy."

 _Won't look, won't look won't look. I won't peek, it's not nice, be good, I'll be good._ Pushing the brunt of their fist into their lips, they try to think of anything but Chara, ~~and how much they'd like to get in the shower with them~~ ~~~~.  
  
...Sometimes, they remember that this room of theirs used to be a closet, before being magically expanded to be a relatively sizeable living space. In the beginning, when they reunited with Sans and Papyrus, tearfully admitting they failed in their mission, that they failed to think of what to do, after returning to before the king died (travelling 'Magic TreeHouse' style, of course), beyond going to see Papyrus. Once they turned up and admitted to this, Papyrus offered to let his friend stay, for lack of a better plan, to which they replied that "they've got to return to their mama." They rang her up with the phone Alphys gave them. It'd felt like it'd been ages since they left the Ruins, so they were looking forward to hearing her voice... but, they got no answer, time after time.  
  
"...Mama?" Around the eleventh attempt, they started tearing up; had they seriously been abandoned again?

Sans, having teleported downstairs by now, was there to watch their hopeful demeanor die out. Their adorable tail wagging had gotten weaker and weaker, and it was really buggin' 'im.  
  
"look, kid...  
  
"i kinda remember, you said the old lady was your mom, so... i'll see if i can get her to come out." Frisk perked up then, the gloomy weight lifting from their shoulders somewhat. There was a slight sympathetic tone to his voice, Chara noted as he disappeared, and Papyrus was quick to re-make them the spaghetti that he'd promised them from over the phone. The kid had devoured it hungrily, saying it was the best thing they'd ever eaten, which actually had Papyrus concerned-- he personally thought it was garbage, but when they gave their glowing review (as he'd come to expect, nyeh heh heh), the child's smile was positively blinding.  
  
Chara admitted that they'd like to try some, too, which made Frisk's heart ache, and planted the seeds for an idea (that would eventually culminate in their friend's resurrection) just as Sans warped home to reveal that the queen was happy they were safe, but said they should go ahead and accept Papyrus' offer, as she did not wish to risk being found. They could visit whenever, though, if Sans found them a shortcut that bypassed the door.

It wasn't long after Sans returned that the sun rose, and they started to turn-- wincing, then grunting, which turned into screaming as they shrunk, but Chara held their hand, and Papyrus held the other even though they couldn't stop yelling long enough to get out what was happening to their body-- they were shocked, but so unrelentingly grateful to them, so relieved that they have friends to help get them through it at last.  
  
It's been around six years, now, the kid thinks, moving to their bed for a post-shower nap. Wait. Was it five? Four? ...Frisk doesn't know how old they are... but they know they're growin' up. After they turned 14 or so, they started getting taller, and they were getting skinny again, but at the same time, they'd started getting all fat around their, uh, their uh (oh, God, what was that word? Chara's vocab lessons usually stick with them), their top legs, and their butt too, just like Al, and she's an adult! ...Not that they would tell her that, because telling girls that is mean, they guess(...?), from what they can remember. Why, though, butts are funny.

Chara started making fun of them for their ravenous appetite, too, back when they suddenly noticed one day that they couldn't fasten the button on their shorts anymore (but to be fair the jean shorts were really small, like they used to be). They laughed and called Frisk "bubble butt," which Frisk chuckled at. "Better quit joining Sans every chance you get. It is making a  _beeline_ straight to your waistline, fatass," Chara'd said, and Frisk gave them the finger, in one fluid motion, as a reply to their swearing. (They could swear and be rude for as much as they want on days like those, cuz the bros were gone. They weren't gonna tell anyone. ...Also because they were right Grillby's is tasty as fuck.)  
  
That same day, Frisk also managed to rip an old ( _old_ , so very _old_ , why couldn't Chara get that) pair of PJ pants, too, and thus, "Chubby" was born. That name, with slight variations on that theme, it's a nickname that ended up lasting, for the last two years. Stupid Chara managed to condition them to respond to it, too. Even after the fatness moved to just their legs 'n butt, and they got skinny again (well, mostly. They are still a little pudgy, but now their belly only pokes out a little), it was still "hey, Fat." ...Even when they change, and get all super lanky and ripped -- literally the opposite of fat, it's still "don't worry, Chubs, we've got you," and it makes them feel better. Asshole! Frisk would like to see their skinny butt try to fit into something non-stretchy without a belt. They probably couldn't keep 'em up, and Frisk would point and laugh as Chara got so embarrassed, reaching down to pull 'em up, and, and... they'd... um...  
  
God bless, look at those legs.  
  
Wait, no, don't think about-- _kissing them, climbing into Chara's lap and smooching their chubby cheeks_ \-- no, don't...

They're rolling on their belly to cope with the aching, subconsciously rubbing their body against the bed, frequently crossing and re-crossing their legs in multiple, different ways.

 _They're pulling Chara's shirt off, now, and running their hands along their fair skin, while the older child insults them. "The oh-dacity," they exclaim, but they don't really want Frisk to stop, and Frisk hugs them so tight, a-, a-and_ God they wanna kiss so much, they want Chara to please, just love them back, that's all they need!

Before they can stop it, Frisk imagines _their beautiful hands lifting up, and clasping around Frisk's back. They're sporting such a cute little smile, with those,_  hff, _cute little dimples of theirs,_  huff, huff, _and there's love in their eyes,_ a- _and then they put the pressure on, they're finally hugging Frisk back, for the first time, and, and, and..._

In a quiet, honest tone, they say "I love you, Frisk."

The ache hiding in Frisk's underwear, which had gotten unbearable due to their imagination, suddenly _spikes._  It's quickly replaced by a sudden, searing hot, sharp pain, feels like, like a _cork_ poppin' out, and they yelp.  
  
"Ow!" Frisk's eyes fly open, and they feel a tiny wet spot between their legs. "Wh-- _aahh~!!_ " They only had a split second before the freshly opened bottle starts bubbling over, the bitter contents flowing outward to make such a sticky mess. "Aahhhh! Ahh, a-ah,  _haaah?_ " They can't hold it in. They simply push their head into their pillow, letting their legs tense over and over, as this ridiculously painful liquid squirts out of them, and they _revel_ in it. They hold the blanket tightly, squeezing their eyes shut as they ruin their pants.  
  
"Hnn! Hnn!" They hadn't realized just how fast their breathing had gotten. " _Hohh..."_ The pain is completely gone now, replaced by some foreign, absolutely  _good, good, good_ kind of hurt. "Chara. C-Chara..." They whine, reaching an arm over their head, holding their pillow tight with the other. "W-what's wrong with me?" Frisk moans, lightly rolling their hips, rubbing up on the bed. They're so dirty, Chara could never wanna kiss them. "Ohhh, Chaaraaa..." They want them. Chara makes them feel this way, and like a key unlocking Pandora's box, the monster inside them is quickly maturing as it succumbs to ecstasy, deciding it likes writhing in blissful agony.

Frisk rolls over, an absolute sweaty heap, but eventually calms down, bit by bit, their breathing deep and raspy for a short while. Leaning their head up momentarily, they can see that the feeling of release was not misleading. Their pants are wet, with a dark, incriminating stain between their thighs (yeah, _that's_  what they're called). They suddenly feel brave, and lift the waistband of their shorts, to gaze into them before they lose their nerve.

"Hnnn..." The wolf whines, seeing just how _much_ of the stuff there is. They can feel the frown deepen with every flick of their gaze.

What is this stuff? It's hot, and sticky! So weird! Why did it come out of them? And, if they were right, in assuming that their friend was a boy (forgive them Chara), then does this reaction mean that they're most definitely, undeniably "gay?"

Letting the elastic snap back against their pelvis, they roll onto their side, shivering from the rapidly cooling, slippery probably-not-pee that lines the inside of their pants, and contemplates. If they are "gay..." then, would Papyrus and Sans treat them different? Would it be like Caretaker #3 with her oldest daughter? That would really suck shit, they love being friends with the skeleton brothers.

Maybe she thought Frisk would be too busy playing with the younger daughter to notice, or that Frisk couldn't recognize the disappointed looks she'd started making for what they were, yet. They'd learned to look for stuff like that  _long_ before she came along, though: they had to, they were a street kid! Tough as nails! (Fun fact: they got something called a "Nigga Pass" for their seventh birthday. ...They would've preferred food, to be honest. They couldn't see it, couldn't touch it, where was the card?)

Maaannn. When Donna came to the Flirt Guru's temple earlier that month, she said she was asking for a _friend_ , how was Frisk supposed to know she actually meant herself? ...They didn't even get the chance to apologize, 'cause the first Full Moon was crazy soon after that.

Frisk can feel themself getting sleepy. They yawn, their sharp teeth glistening with their saliva, before they close their eyes the remaining five percent (mentally kicking themself because that yawn was the _same_ yawn that Chara all-too-smugly says sounds like a tired puppy). Feeling too lazy to actually get under the covers, they roll to the right until hitting the wall, then pull the blanket over themself, smirking a bit because they're so clever.

They start to snore...

Chara eventually comes to find them after their shower, having since donned a purple shirt, and some elastic shorts. The young human quietly snickers when they peek their head through the door, seeing Chubs curled up like that. It's cute.

Well, how do you find that, it is possible to think someone older than oneself to be cute. ( ~~Quick, feign an attack so you can sit in on that~~.) Should they go over there? It is not like it would be so strange, the two of them know each other quite intimately after all.

Within seconds, Chara is sitting atop the bed, their freshly shaven legs up against their chest, and they're stroking the older teen's hair. They sigh, regretful that they never returned this favor, even once the kid started actually fucking bathing and was no longer slimy up top.

At the first sign of their waking, though, they shall bail, and go do... whatever it was, um, they were trying to do a minute ago.

Chara smiles at the way Frisk lets their baby face relax while asleep, looking like a tired little bread roll (a little giggle almost escapes them here) -- it's adorable. Or. Well, it's really becoming of them.

They stop, eventually, starting to get up, but when Frisk's unconscious form quietly, quietly whines at the loss of sleepy time scratches, Chara walks back to the bed, this time sitting on their knees, and goes right back to it.

"God, I'm so weak," they whisper, scritching from a different point, from a different angle, suddenly, where their forehead and temple meet. Frisk's lips part slightly, then, and they moan, throatily. That must have felt particularly nice.

Chara's face immediately reddens, their free hand flying up to their mouth, their fingers pushing down on their lips. They could feel a boner coming up, quickly pushing out of them, and their balls are starting to feel like they're getting crushed between their thighs. God, with these elastic shorts, and the pose they're in, it's like they want their willie on display.

The younger teen silently congratulates themselves when they are actually successful in making Chubby moan a second time (when they ran a thumb over their hairless cheek), but is quick to shake their head in spite of the accomplishment. Their eyebrows are creasing, and their pulse is a thunderclap in their ears -- it's so loud, it might make Frisk wake up, if the shaking hands do not beat them to it.

 _Hell yeah you are._ They need to leave, their dick is starting to  _really, really_ hurt, and it scares them. What sinful feelings are being inspired within them at the (soft, dexterous) hands of this fat bastard?

They lean forward, enacting an idea that has their heart beating so hard it hurts: they delicately brush back the little wolf's luscious, dark bangs, and place a chaste kiss square on their forehead. Their task completed, the excitement trades places with anxiety, and they quickly, quietly back away, before promptly making a hasty exit. That was a terrible decision. Stupid, stupid, do not form a crush on an idiotic, burdensome Wolfman.

"Goddammit, why must you Injuns be so sexy," Chara whimpers, quietly, looking back at the sleeping human, annoyed by how tight their voice had gotten. They need to find a way to quell, maybe find a reason for this horrible ache. Getting a boner is one thing, but an all-inclusive boner that  _hurts_ the way this one does (God, their whole undercarriage aches horribly), that can't be normal.

The anxiety from their decision to kiss them has only festered, and at the peak, when they've sat on the couch, a moment where they nearly teeter dangerously close to having a panic attack, they draw up an e-mail, quickly addressing it to Alphys.

"Subject: 'why my dicc hurt??????'" There; there, yeah, play it cool, play it cool, you've got a handle on things.

"The body text is empty. Send message anyway?" You can't panic, do not panic.

They hit send, and immediately they feel the repercussions of their actions, in the form of a sudden gust of breath wafting over their neck. It sends chills down their spine, and the hairs on their neck stand on end. They freeze, but for this brief moment, they can't stop shaking.

"hhhey chara." It was not satisfied with the eerie silence: it covers the air in a frigid, billowing fog, fading into a deep, darkened storm cloud, accompanied by a low, thunderous timpani strike. Chara, resist though they tried, feels themselves being swallowed by the mounting fear, taken by surprise, and their fragile, timid soul fast goes into overdrive in the wake of certain death.

Their logical mind recognizes the voice as familiar, but they can't put their finger on it. Nonetheless, their fight-or-flight instincts kicked in, but quickly realized there wasn't any escape if the aggressor had gotten so close without making a sound. Hearing a voice in their ears so soon after a second ice-cold breath thoroughly solidifies them, and the sheer force placed on their name breaks the slippery grip they had on their composure.

The cellphone falls from their already shaking hands to the shaggy carpet below, and they seize up, screaming bloody murder. Their whole body vibrates with the motion, though the slight dopamine release they get from their diaphragm contracting and their light, youthful voice letting slip a rather high serrated screech only embarrasses them. They feel like they're getting a little pat on the back for giving in, for being weak-- it's been a long time since they've been beaten for doing so, and the one responsible is long dead, hopefully (or at least old enough to make murdering her that much easier), but the clashing contrast between intensive mental programming and bodily instinct always makes their need for control start itching.

Twin, deep cavities, deep and hollow crevasses though they are, find it in them to become yet darker, as the specks of light hiding within them shrink to a quarter of their size. The rigid grin marking the face of death falters, marginally, and the ominous, looming presence lingering over Chara's shoulder spontaneously fades.

Upon their immediate whirling around, Chara can see through fast-prickling eyes that the aggressor is just Sans, whose eye lights have winked out. His shirt is crumpled up in his grasp, and he's clearly shaken. Though the grin was quick to return, the anxious clutching at his chest gives him away. His body loses its rigidity as shock fades, doubling over. He then raises a finger, rasping something about "goin' to grillby's" even as Frisk comes running.

"Sorry," Chara wails, as Chubs scoops them up, supporting their back and head with one arm, their shins and the crooks of their knees with the other. "You scared me when you showed up is all!" They feel the tears flow down their cheeks-- the hormonal crash-- and they close their eyes, one of them dried by Frisk's shirt as they lean into it. They realize their tone probably didn't do anything to ease the skeleton's conscience, but despite the tight throat, waterlogged vision, and burning face, letting it all out always helps release that horrible, cancerous tension that their fits subject them to. Once the skeleton disappears, they whisper in a shaky voice that they want to stay on the couch, and Frisk quietly agrees.

The wolf presses their temple to their little head affectionately, delicately takes a seat, leaning back so Chara will have to rest against them, and they cradle their head, brushing their friend's bangs soothingly, running their hand through Chara's hair.

"Shh-shh-shh shh... it's okay, I'm here... you're alright..." Frisk's voice helps to calm them, the soothing rasp hitting all the right places in their mind. It cracks and wavers a little as they try to keep from crying with them, ever the sympathizer, and Chara curls up more, forcefully leaning into Frisk's chest again.

Frisk just keeps stroking their hair, determined to be here for Chara -- they always pretend they're better off alone, that they don't care... secretly starved for affection, especially during moments like this. Their brain is a little bit fucked, to be honest.

Chara's breathing gets slower, quieter, as time passes, and they feel much better. Having Chubby's perpetually warm body supporting them cushions their mind even more... they yawn, beginning to nod off. They're safe. They're loved. It's over now...

Frisk, meanwhile, is contemplating their own death, as Chara's cuteness grows, becomes increasingly prominent the closer they get to passing out. Their adorable little freckles... they wanna kiss them, deeply and dearly. They would gladly give them as much affection as they could think to ask for. The thought that they might actually retain their cuteness is just so, so... s-so hot. It's lasted this long, well into "pyoo-buh-tee," and if Frisk imagines Chara's beautiful hands _caressing either forearm before affixing them to the hem of their shirt, pulling at it all demure, before taking the shirt off and pressing their body into Frisk's chest as a furious blush brings out the softness in their lips_ , they might need to excuse themselves. They can feel their body aching harder with every passing moment, and it's killing them.

"Mmm..." They make a good cushion... "Chubby" is right... They've gotten warmer...

Chara doesn't acknowledge it, but their dick is starting to harden.

\---

Half an hour later, the child's fallen asleep, and Frisk with them. Sans hadn't actually stayed at Grillby's for long. He'd brought something back (it was Papyrus' cooking lesson today, after all), letting everyone else have a little dinner, while he had his heart attack on the floor.

"HELLO, EVERYONE." Frisk groans, then looks up at the new arrival. They look a bit haggard.

"hey, bro." Sans is on the floor, looking like he got hit in a drive-by.

"Shhh, quieter, please, let them adjust."

Chara looks like someone told them earlier that day their mother died.

"Oh... another one of those, eh?"

"Mm-hmm." So young they are, yet also so very burdened.

"Poor, poor thing..." They fade back into unconsciousness.

...chocolate tonight." Chara snorts, quickly waking from their stupor.

"Whuh? Chocolate?" Frisk chuckles, ruffling their hair.

"Yes, I wAS THINKING ABOUT USING IT FOR TONIGHT'S DESSERT!" Though they wince at the volume, Chara gives the skeleton a thumbs up, yawning as they lean back into Frisk's side, finding comfort in their scent. They always smell so soothing.

"Sounn's _maaarrr_ velous," they slur, lowly, nodding off again. "Wake weeeee when it's donnnne."

Frisk leans their head on Chara's, rubbing the younger one's shoulder a couple times. They're about a head and a half taller than the redhead, due to the age difference, but they're done growing, they _think_ , but they just _know_ Chara's gonna get so big.

They just want to savor moments like this, these late nights spent holding them, while they can: won't need Frisk forever, after all.

Their breathing almost turns back into light snoring, when suddenly Chara nuzzles their ribs-- probably by the bandages (come on, don't do thaaat, man, they need those).

"Ch'bsss, y'smell s' g'dddd..." Their ears redden, and they worry their lip, looking down at their housemate, whose expression is waaay beyond what cute could be used for in a strictly platonic sense.

Yeeeah, they're pretty sure they're fucking gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Frisk can do a perfect impression of Old B.O.B., Chara's favorite character from their childhood. With the exception of using it to help bring Chara down from a fit, they can ONLY use this skill to fuck with them. S'New rule.
> 
> Also: Chara's probably already forgotten about that e-mail.  
> They're probably going to shit a house when they see Alphys sent a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did it.
> 
> Oh, uh, I made an edit. If you're re-reading, or whatever, don't spoil the shitty plot twist.
> 
> Never mind, not gonna have the shitty plot twist after all: I actually do plan on making this M/M now, because TheCleverCatchphrase is in desperate need of it, and I love their stuff, so I feel like I should do this as a favor to them. I'll probably do some work on Chap. 2 soon, once everything regarding finals week's settled down.


End file.
